


【all安】Virgin

by Yasudabatu



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasudabatu/pseuds/Yasudabatu
Summary: all安文。横：狂热粉丝，雏：经纪人，丸：同门师兄，仓：金主。雷点提示：第三者刺激，射尿，yara，脐橙，群p，特殊称呼play和圈老师共同创作
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Yasuda Shota, Murakami Shingo/Yasuda Shota, Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota, Yokoyama Yuu/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 3





	【all安】Virgin

圈圈：  
经纪人篇( 雏安 【第三者刺激】

娱乐圈看重的东西很多，或许最金贵的东西往往也最是廉价，钱能换来名，名能换来钱，只要有名又有钱，清白跟街边的白菜萝卜都是一个价码。

初入圈内的安田章大不懂得这个道理，可是当他好不容易得到的登台机会，被告知“抢走”之后，终于放弃了所谓的坚持。  
看清了这个世界的本质，不过名利二字。天下熙熙皆为利来，天下攘攘皆为利往。  
纵使他纯白如纸，也不得以为五斗米折腰，为了追求艺术，他付出的，都是他心甘情愿。

……

安田章大站在门口，他怕极了。  
手抖来抖去夹着那张薄薄的名片，自己找上门来，往往最为轻贱，可他真的是需要这些机会。尤其是，他已经……等不起了。  
机会从手中流走的感觉，他体会了太多次……不能再承受了……

“扣扣。”  
“进来。”  
漂亮的男孩刮了安田章大一眼就从办公室推门而出，顺带撞上他的肩膀，让人踉跄的进了办公室。抬眼就看到坐在桌里的正经男人，西装革履的样子好生气派。  
安田章大知道这人是谁……圈内有名的金牌经纪人，遭他手捧过的没有不火的，没有不是“碰过的”。

他知道当然知道这上位的手段肮脏，但是他别无选择。

“初次见面，我是新人歌手……”  
“新人？出道两年了吧。”村上信五皱皱眉眼，打量着这孩子带的粗镜框和T恤牛仔裤，招招手，小家伙三步并两步跑上前。

“我叫……”  
“我知道你。”  
安田章大咽了声，怎么好像，他说什么都是错的。这般想着，温暖的手掌抚摸上他的头顶，揉弄两下，说出那句转折了他整个人生的话。

“我看你能旬，怎么样，要不要签在我的名下？”

“好。”  
安田章大脸上红扑扑的，紧张的要命却还是盯着眼前人的脸，鼓着气不肯松嘴。

男人低头啄在他的额头，他心里一跳，面颊忽然渲染出愈加美丽的颜色。  
“想来你也知道我这边儿的规矩。”

金牌经纪人擅长捧人，这人却是他定要经手的，过夜的规矩，他们心知肚明。  
“我，我……”  
“这边什么都有，放心，去休息室把门锁上吧，别再让家雀飞进来扰了清净。”

……

他衣衫褪尽，坐在床上，等着那人忙完进来。不消片刻，村上信五就拉开门，把衣服脱下来，挂好叠完。安田章大看着他赤裸起上身，心中才猛然砰动起来，知道什么是害怕。  
低着头，只看着手指上黑色的指甲油，紧张的好像泛起胃痛。  
“安田章大。”  
“嗯。”  
“说起来怕你不信，几年前就见过你，论起来，大抵还要叫我声叔叔。”

安田章大自然不记得什么时候见过他，突然有些瑟缩，抬头问道：“村上君，喜欢我叫你叔叔吗？”他记得……好像网上说，有许多人是喜欢这样的。

大概，与年下做爱都是这般？

“做的时候我是不介意，工作的时候还是避免的好。”村上信五走过去，露出精壮的肌肉，将他抱在怀里，倾身问道“这个时候，该对叔叔说什么？”  
男人的味道第一次包裹住了他，刺激的他好像也有些性起，不知道为什么，他低着头的脸愈加的红。  
“……叔叔，抱我。”他是羞耻的，可这羞耻好像也全然丢掉了，村上信五脱掉了他身上最后一层外衣，也是他自己动的手。

“啊——”  
男人的肉棒毫不留情，撑开穴口就操了进去，那东西在里头停滞不过片刻就搅动着愈加胀大，让他憋不住那些尖叫细碎的声响。万万……没有这样的。  
“啊——啊——————”肉棒戳在深处捣弄，又狠狠地退出，好像勾连的皮肉都要出来，又压进去，粗硕的肉头剐蹭的穴口也是涨疼。不一会儿，安田章大就只能颤站身子仰倒在床里了。  
他那后穴里含了根活物，粗棒子压得他只得张开腿，任由身上人的起伏。

“盘上来。”村上信五说道，撩起他纤细的腿，安田章大不得已盘上去，那人就耸着腰在他内里操弄，直直缴的他尖细着叫出声。  
“呀——啊哈……”  
似乎是嫌弃他吵闹，村上信五低头吻在他的嘴上，这遭就只剩下呜呜咽咽的声。  
舌头抵在上颚，尖锐的虎牙好像剐蹭在唇角，顿顿的生痛，却比不上后穴的劲力，男人操的急切，不顾及处子娇嫩，他自己知道后面应该是有些裂了的。

来不及细想，就又被人拉扯着唇舌亲吻，安田章大昂着头，眼睛被细碎的长发挡住，也遮住莫名的兴奋，或许……他本来就是喜欢男人的，被男人上也只不过是快乐罢了。

他们纠缠了没多久，忽然休息室的门让人踹了起来。  
“村……你给……滚！！！”  
“出来……你……！！！！”  
细碎的声响听不分明，踹门的动静倒是大的吓人，那门每踹一下，他就夹紧穴肉，村上信五见他慌张，可是挤在肉穴里的肉棒却舒服的紧，这孩子不害怕自己被操，后面顿时就柔软的跟化了水般。  
眼神慌慌张张的也不知道看向哪里，好像上面流泪，下面也是涓涓。  
风情万种，整个儿勾人的销魂窟。

“外面……”  
“啊，不用管。”村上信五管着胯下用力，笑着说道：“旧人罢了，只是不知道你这新人要怎么留住我了。”

安田章大红了脸，眼睛圆睁着看他，活活像极了白兔。不知所措的模样里三分纯情，愈加让人想要狠狠地破坏。操……

“我……我……”趁着他犹豫，村上信挺动的力气渐消，作势就要向外拔，安田章大连忙喊道“叔叔！叔叔！”双腿牢牢一套，小屁股就贴在了他的胯下，缴着研磨起来。  
那两瓣圆润的屁股蛋贴在他的胯下，耻毛好像都纠缠在在一起，生生要把他的子孙顺着柱里泵出来，吸人精气的妖精也不过如此。  
男人嘶的一声，又在他身上运作，操的一下比一下狠，只想把这个骚货操服了。

安田章大含着肉棒，高高的叫喊着荤话。  
“叔叔！别操了！叔叔！不要了！我要射了——”  
口中没什么顾忌叫的欢，屁股却兴奋地缴着，硬生生把男人逼出一身冷汗。  
村上信五直起身来，一巴掌拍在他的大腿上，将他整个的翻折，小腿压在肩上“再叫！再叫！”

“叔叔——啊哈——啊……啊……”  
门外的人还是踹着门，门里的床上全然是春色，被翻红浪哪里还记得旁人。打桩机般啪啪的声响落在那卵蛋敲在屁股上的时候，小菊花瑟缩几下，吐露出蜜油，又被粗物打出白沫，来回往复，那屁股和肉棒之间都是泛着亮白色。

“啊——啊——啊——”安田章大只管叫，他的手攀附在男人的后背上搂过去，涂着黑指甲油的手指落过光滑的后背滑下就是红痕。床腿坚实，也让他们的欢好搅弄的吱呀作响。他昂着头，眼睛斜睨着看向门外，似乎是他叫的响，门外的声也小了，心中好似顿时生出了“新人”的傲气。

村上信五怎能不知？这小孩从他纵容开始就骄傲得很，床上功夫放得开，自然是能旬的。他干的埋头用力，胯下顶弄几下，就知道自己快要射出来了。

肉棒压在那肉穴里膨胀的越大，安田章大觉得自己低下原本涨的圆满的穴口愈加饱胀，没有一会，温凉的液体打在里头，他夹夹腿，果真看着男人难耐的神情。  
“哈——”  
高潮的村上信五压在他的身上直喘气，酣畅淋漓的性爱带给人的运动力可不小。  
断然……少有这么销魂的时候，大抵是个“名器”。

他心中有数，也怕玩坏了“摇财树”，把半软的肉棒从那穴里拔了出来。这孩子才算看到刚才插在自个儿穴里的是什么东西。男人的性器粗硕，这般软了也是极有分量的。

刚才……就是……这个东西……在操他……  
求此春风一渡，让他后面都开花了……  
村上信五看着他身上骤然泛起粉红，也不知道是不是想了些什么，原本勃而未发的肉芽紧缩几下，泵出些白色的浊液，射的远远，打在他的腹肌上。  
年轻人滋味浓稠，他底下绒毛密集，射的也多。  
胡乱拿过被子抹了，村上信五放下安田章大的腿，瞧见腿缝里流出些精液和水渍，当真是淫靡。

“……叔叔。”  
安田章大还没有回过神，还叫着他叔叔，分明沉迷于情欲的模样让人忍俊不禁。

“醒醒，yasu。”  
“干什么……”  
那灵巧的嗓子喊得哑了，吱呀着出声，流着性欲的余韵，也是佳音。  
“签约。”  
村上信五笑的高兴，伸手逗弄起他的鼻尖，

“嗯……”  
明明是得到最想要的消息了……可是。  
尚未瑟缩的性器露着圆红的头，耷拉在腿间晃来晃去。  
安田章大看着面前的男人，眼神在性器上左右流连几番，肉穴收缩几下，把想要在做一次的话咽进肚子里。

似乎，他想要的东西，已经变了……

拔兔：  
金主爸爸(仓安

金牌经纪人的信誉也如他的称号一样，签下合同没过几天，安田就接到了一个目前大热的音乐番组的邀请。  
他本就才能出众，只是一直得不到展示自己的机会。村上这次为他联系的节目里，同台的有不少大咖级的人物，无论哪一个稍微带着安田多出镜几次，关注度自然是如约而至。  
节目的反响很不错，安田随着他的吉他声慢慢走进大众的视野。随着推上关于安田的话题逐渐变成热搜，安田的工作也随之而来的变多起来。但是村上依旧觉得不稳固，他知道安田如果要变成顶流，背后一定要有人推他。  
可巧的是，村上刚有了这个想法，就有人找上门来了。

村上靠在床头上不熟练的拿着平板电脑点来点去，安田就跨坐在他的腰身上不安分的四处点火。  
“今天不做，yasu。”  
“哎？为什么…我们好几天没做了吧，信酱不想要吗？”  
村上安慰的亲了亲安田的嘴唇，但是并没有继续下去的意思。  
不久之前他才与大仓财团的秘书结束联系，对方说大仓总裁有意向和安田先生谈点生意，并且留下了一个地址和时间。  
商人和明星之间能谈什么生意？  
醉翁之意不在酒的意味已经如此明显了，依旧有人还装的道貌岸然。  
“明天，要带你去见个人。”  
“又有新的番组邀请了吗？不了吧，最近太累了，别再上我上节目了。”  
“不是节目，是你今后的金主。”

安田其实挺不想赴这场约的。  
昨天村上虽然没有明说，可是他到底听懂了话里的意思。要是今后想混的风生水起，今天这场所谓的饭局就一定是要来的。  
他早就不是那个初入圈子的小白莲了，他看到的经历过的足以让他发生改变。被金主包养的不在少数，他也见过不少，虽然知道有一天自己也会如此，可是一想起自己面对的可能是哪个大腹便便的油腻男人他还是忍不住一阵恶寒。  
村上在路上的时候还不停的嘱咐着安田什么可以说，什么是绝对不能说的。  
这孩子看着简单，其实也有自己的一番心思。虽然看着自己已经掌控了安田，可村上却也有时会觉得担心。

金主的品味看着还不差，侍者带着安田和村上穿过一片竹林的时候安田还对这个地方的产生了些许好感。  
站在包厢的门口，村上看了一眼安田，后者深吸一口气后抬起头之后“叩叩。”两声，帮安田敲了敲门。  
早在包间里等候的，安田今后的金主与他最开始想的但是完全不一样。  
修长的不输模特的身材包裹在剪裁得当的高档西装内，端庄的坐在那里含着笑，再细看，与之相配的更是一张让人惊艳的脸。  
“鄙人村上信五，这是安田，安田章大。”  
村上说着的时候不忘掏出名片递了过去，男人接了过来看了一眼随意塞进了口袋里，这动作间，眼神就没有离开过安田。  
“大仓忠义。”  
男人率先伸出手示好，安田见此也把手伸了过去。

“那就不打扰二位了，明天我再来接安田。”  
只留了两张椅子的餐桌明显没有想让第三个人加入的意思，村上也不是个看不懂空气的人，留下一句话离开。临走前还不忘拍拍安田的肩膀。  
大仓对着他的秘书点点头，后者也识相的离开，临走还不忘关好了门。  
包间里只剩下大仓和安田。

“安田先生别太紧张。这里的食物味道不错，你尝尝。”  
“啊？哦…好。”

刀叉磕碰在瓷盘上的声音有些突兀，安田有些窘迫。对面的大仓优雅的擦擦嘴站起身来两步走到安田的背后。  
白水晶的味道温柔的包裹住安田，下一秒一双大手就覆在了他的手上。  
大仓握着安田的手帮他切开牛排，又用叉子叉起一块举起送到安田的嘴边。  
“张嘴。”  
“我自己可以来…大仓先生。”  
但是大仓并没有妥协，他依旧保持着这个姿势。安田不愿与他僵持，机械的张开嘴吃掉了那块肉。  
看着安田吃完，大仓还是没有离开，他低下头凑到安田的耳边小声说。  
“一会儿安田先生也能自己来就好了。”

一顿饭吃下来，安田吃的不专心，大仓也不专心。  
刚才环住安田的时候，他身上温柔的木质香实在是好闻，像是山涧里涓涓流出的泉水一样，足以缓解他的口干舌燥。  
“天色晚了，要我送安田先生回去吗？”  
大仓嘴上说着，可是却没有动。  
安田知道这场所谓的饭局最后的终点在哪里，村上也在来的路上嘱咐过他。大仓的话里有话，安田明白。  
“刚才喝了点酒有些难受，我可以在大仓先生这里歇一歇吗？”  
安田说完假装揉了揉脑袋，作势一歪倒在了大仓的怀里。  
“当然可以，我们去房间里吧。”  
打横抱起“醉酒”的美人，大仓径直走进了套间里。

席间大仓才知道这个看起来仿佛刚过成年得孩子其实比他还要大上一岁。只不过白净漂亮的脸蛋和干净纯粹的笑容和总是皱着眉头板着脸的自己看起来有了年岁的差异。  
那颗总是喜欢染成不同颜色得毛茸茸得小脑袋正附在自己的腿间卖力的吞吐着自己的性器。大仓松了松领带还是觉得嗓子发干，最后索性直接扯掉了领带。  
这家伙口技不能说好，倒也不青涩，会小心的收好牙齿，可不一会儿又会磕到，明显被调教过，这么看来后面也应该被使用过了。  
不会是应该，是一定。  
金牌经纪人的能力大仓听说过，他的性能力大仓也听说过。  
一个名不见经传的小歌手能那样大物级别的经纪人签下并且力捧，大仓不相信是单纯的惜才而已。  
不过大仓也没什么立场去谴责村上，毕竟他做的事情和村上半斤八两。

已经在安田嘴里射过一次的大仓并不满足，他看上这个漂亮的小歌手很久了，自然是要做到最后。  
安田咽下大仓的浓稠精液后不忘伸出舌头舔干净大仓的性器，他跪坐在那里抬着眼睛可怜巴巴的看着大仓。受不了上目线攻击的大仓一把拽起安田扔上了床。  
好久没有和男人做过的身体在他为大仓口交的时候就起了反应，前面勃起了不说，后面的小穴也开始忍不住流水。

“你也太骚了吧，含着别人的阴茎也会勃起？”  
在脱掉安田的裤子，大仓看着那个如同处子一样颜色得性器高高翘起的时候，忍不住一巴掌拍在紧致的臀瓣上。  
“大仓先生，我想要…”  
“想要什么？”  
“想要…”  
“yasu，你的声音那么小，我可是听不见。”  
安田咬了咬嘴唇，“想要大仓先生用肉棒来干yasu的屁股。”  
做爱时候的荤话，村上有意无意教给他不少，他总是羞于说出口，但是理智被情欲烧的荡然无存的时候不算。  
“我说过了，yasu主动一点吧。”

这是安田第一次自己扩张，润滑液在指缝间拉出黏丝又被塞进后穴里，手指顺着入口处的褶皱捅进去，每一根神经都真实的感受着自己身体里的温度。  
一只手被领带系在床头，这是为了不让安田能有余地自慰，双腿大开着对着大仓。  
这个时候安田开始懊恼起自己短小的手指来，无论怎么变换角度也无法按压上能把自己送上高潮的那个点，也该小偶像急得快要哭出来了。  
“大倉さん…大倉さん，帮帮我，帮帮我好不好…”

看着这幅美景的大仓早就按捺不住，他走了过来迈腿上了床，伸出手指贴着安田还插在自己穴里的手指捅了进去，两根手指在穴肉里交错着，肠肉还很紧致，大仓认为这样还是无法接纳自己的性器，于是又增加了一根。  
再用手指操弄安田的同时，大仓俯下身与安田接吻。舌头撬开兔牙舔了一圈，精准的找到了另一条温热的舌头，然后与它冲撞又缠绵着。

安田被激吻弄昏了头，纠缠的水声震的他耳膜都在响，大仓抽出两人的手指把自己炙热的阴茎捅进安田后穴的时候，那声呜咽声被锁了起来。

粗重的喘息声和低沉的爱语混杂在一起，盘旋在两个交合的身体上空久久不散。大仓解开领带的时候，安田急不可耐的抱住了大仓，抬着腰迎合着大仓的动作只为把那根可以带给他无上快乐的性器含的更深。  
吐着黑色指甲油的手指在大仓背上留下一道道痕迹，细弱的双腿交叠着盘在大仓的腰上不让人离开。  
“没关系的，大仓先生可以射在里面。”  
“要是让yasu怀孕了可怎么办？”  
“那就，生下大仓先生得孩子好了。”

这个妖精。  
大仓忍不住这么想着的时候张口狠狠咬在了安田的肩膀上，同时也把自己的精液如他所愿射进了安田的肉穴深处。  
安田已经无暇去想明天还有节目要录，大仓留给他的痕迹又要怎么掩盖。  
就是此刻，他只想属于这个带给他快感的男人，并且乞求他给予自己更多。

圈圈 ：  
同门师兄弟（山田 厕所play 射尿

之后的工作，自然是，平步青云。  
世界往往现实的令人感慨，昨日里还是唱歌无人理睬的路边小草，今天就能在宣传节目上被综艺吹捧，安田章大看着手里的CD，漂亮的指甲油映衬着他的手指愈发好看，这样换取资源的捷径真的是最容易走向成功的艺术之路。  
就是金主有些麻烦……好像想要的更多呢。

“早上好，诶，yasu？”  
“maru酱？好久不见。”安田章大看着面前的男人，有些晃神。  
丸山隆平，比他大一年的事务所前辈，和他这种“上位”不同，是实打实的机遇派，可以说……是正当红的人物。平白碰到熟人也不是什么大惊小怪的事情，安田章大点点头就想要错过去，偏生让人拉住了手。  
“要一起去喝一杯吗？”  
“……不了，我还赶时间。”  
“怎么会，这么晚了，也不急着回家，喝一杯喝一杯。”  
肩膀被男人拢住，传来好闻的味道，他隐晦的看了一眼男人，默默地把手机界面关上。

“好，那么就一杯哦，丸山君。”

不过喝酒这种事情，哪里有一杯就结束的。  
“yasu~现在资源大势啊，听说转了经纪人，工作也不轻松吧。”  
“丸山君有关注我吗？”安田双手捧着酒杯问道。  
“当……然……。”丸山隆平低头看着他翻飞红晕的脸颊说道“yasu转到村上君的门下了吧，那家伙可是神手，捧人在业界都是有名头的。”  
“能被村上君看上的艺人可不多，能拿到名片都是顶不容易的。”  
“没想到……yasu……”  
丸山隆平凑在他的耳畔轻声问道：“村上君的床好睡吗？那家伙给你的找的金主肯定是有钱人吧。”  
“……”安田章大一愣，笑道“maru酱喝醉了吧。”  
眉眼弯弯的样子，却是漂亮的，男人伸出手指在他额间轻点：“反正都是和男人做，不考虑一下前辈吗？”指腹落到他的嘴唇上摩砂，安田张开嘴，露出细软的红舌舔在他的手指上。  
“可以哦，但是maru酱要替我保密喔~”

“当然，我是很信守承诺的。”丸山隆平偏头，吻在他的唇角，深入的亲昵不过片刻，松开嘴把玻璃杯中的酒液一饮而尽。“去厕所。”  
“好。”安田章大撩撩衣摆。  
“诶，结账……”  
“没关系，之后工作人员就会过去的。”  
“喔……”  
安田章大跟在丸山隆平的身后，看着他的背影，默默舔了舔嘴唇。

“前……辈……”

拉开厕所的隔间，丸山隆平迫不及待的压在了安田章大的身上。  
“喂！门……”  
“不会有人发现的，怎么了，害怕吗？”柔声细语的口气，蜜糖般的笑颜，男人释放出的荷尔蒙混合酒精的熏染，让人沉迷。好危险啊……这般想着，他的手臂就拢上丸山隆平的脖子。  
“害怕，万一被拍到，大概就完蛋了吧。”

丸山低下头吻住安田章大的嘴唇，厮磨出黏腻的水声，舌齿纠缠半晌，沉着嗓音说道：“怕什么？你不是很喜欢被人看到吗？”  
“撕——”兔子在咬他。  
“让你胡说八道！”那眼神似娇似嗔，看着……他就硬了。

手掌在小人的屁股上揉弄几下，笑道“转过去，我好好摸摸。”  
安田章大忍过翻白眼的冲动，转过身去，趴在隔间的木板上，温热的大手隔着轻薄的衣裳摸来摸去，顺着臀部翘起的弧度搓弄，指尖时不时摸索到屁股落下的囊袋和菊穴，手法愈加的色情。  
摸着摸着，他就有了感觉，屁股忍不住翘的更高，前面的肉茎充斥着血液，硬挺起来。

“啊……嗯……呃……”毫无顾忌的喘息声冲破喉咙。

“想吃哥哥的大香肠吗？”丸山隆平笑道。  
“哥哥，快进来——”他红着眼回头，好像发情的小兽，无所顾忌。

“我，想……”双手压在裤子的领口上，拉扯几下，露出粉白的内瓤两瓣屁股在空中胡乱划出痕迹“吃哥哥的大香肠~”  
“喂，yasu这么饥渴的吗？”手掌扇过去，发出清脆的声响，屁股很快就泛起红痕。

莫名的羞耻气氛在这小小的隔间中扩散，安田章大捉过丸山隆平的手腕，放在自己的后腰上，笑道“对啊，哥哥能满足我吗？yasu可是想好好尝尝，丸山哥哥的大香肠啊~”  
骚浪的勾引意味十足，丸山隆平咽下口水，拉开裤链，就把火热的肉棒抵在那圆滑细嫩的股缝之间。  
“再叫一声。“  
“什么？”  
安田章大吐出舌头，舔过上唇。

“哥哥，快点进来啊。yasu等不及了。”  
“嗯——”  
圆润的肉头，挤开眯成一条缝隙的穴口，不过探到入口处，就被细嫩的软肉纠缠的舒爽至极。丸山隆平压着阴茎望那挺翘的屁股塞进去，就看到兔子偷偷踮起脚，一副舒爽到不行的模样。  
“啊……maru。”后穴终于被充盈的感觉爽的安田章大只想任身后人干，双臂压在隔板上，屁股没有摇晃几下就被人把住，大力的揉捏起来。  
“大香肠好吃吗？”丸山隆平被吸得极爽，低哑着嗓音问道。  
“好吃，好吃，哥哥快动啊~”  
话音未落，抽插捣弄的声响就在安静地室内响起，左右啪啪啪的色情音律，混合着涓涓的水液，从安田章大的大腿根滑落，流到裤子里。

粗红的物什就这样在小穴中穿梭，搅出的淫水沾湿了他们二人之间的耻毛。男人把他顶的向前，冲撞在隔板上就是吱呀吱呀的声响，毫无顾忌的做爱让小人惊叫出声，放荡的呻吟声大得很，让丸山隆平一巴掌拍上他的屁股，笑道“再把别人引过来！”  
“啊——”肉棒向前，粗粝的伞柄就倒了肉穴中敏感的凸起。  
“过来就过来，maru酱~人家想吃哥哥大香肠里的精液~”

安田章大晃着小屁磨来磨去，只想让那个大家伙在肉穴里在抽插的力道大些。情欲逼的他身上发热发红，一双含情的水眸向后看去，勾引无数。  
“yasu是想要上面的小嘴吃，还是下面的小嘴吃？”丸山隆平看着他，故意挺住不动，憋得小孩眼睛涨涨的，好似真的就要哭出来了。

“哥哥，哥哥，你就快点吧。”他央求到，男人的坏心眼没有什么尽头，顾不上自己也想好好操弄的想法，非要折腾他。  
“不说？不说我就拔出来了。”肉棒作势就要后退，安田章大高声道“都要都要！你快点嘛！”  
粗棒子顿时就捅了进去，对着小口摩砂进出，操弄的速度愈加快，激烈的顶弄糟的安田章大当真只能张嘴红眼，愈发像只发情的母兔。

“啊，啊，啊……啊——啊——”  
丸山隆平操到了他的爽处，顿时惹得小孩央央叫出呻吟声，一声赛一声，不知廉耻的模样也确实不是像害怕招引生人的样子。  
啧，早先在事务所的时候，怎么不知道这只兔子这么骚！  
“真是个骚货，难道就没人可以满足你吗？”  
“啊——啊——啊！！！哥哥！哥哥！”  
男人每次捅插都是极深，整根的没入，整根的抽出，有时候就只留了一个龟头在里头，把小孩顶的止不住夹紧屁股想要挽留。  
忽然一只手摸上了他的前面，夹着前端敏感的地方扣弄那根肉芽，拨动两颗卵蛋，不过用力捏紧，肉芽就开始晃动震颤。

“舒服吗？”  
“舒……舒……舒服！啊！！！“  
精液从张开的小口中喷射而出，洒在门板上渐起斑斑点点，大股精液泄完，安田章大就站不住了，腰肢软软的挂在丸山隆平的阴茎上，随着身后人愈加用力的操弄摇摆。  
“就这么喜欢被人干吗？”  
他掐着那细腰，把肉棒插在里头磨蹭，挂在穴口的两颗卵蛋勃而不发，面上泛着情欲的红光。他插得越深，淫水就流的越多。软绵的后穴仍然不知满足的夹着肉棍，想让男人把精水留在里头。

“哥哥，yasu想要……尿尿。”  
安田章大把着自己还硬着的肉芽，羞耻的说道。那人在后穴里顶，好似顶出了另一层生理欲望，刚刚喝的酒多，射完精之后就憋不住了。

可是身后的男人听到这话，却突然亢奋起来，压着他的屁股开始狂操。  
“yasu尿出来，尿出来好了！”丸山隆平激动的说道，把身下人操的撞在门板上晃荡作响。安田章大好像是记起来什么，惊叫着说道“出去！出去！别射在里面！”  
温凉液体像是住不住闸浇灌到最里面，丸山隆平把精液喷洒在里面。  
“呜啊——”  
坏了，这个家伙怎么内射了。要怎么清理啊！

但是，现在，他想……他想……他想……  
夹着后面的半硬的肉棒，前面的阴茎忽然翘起，清明的水流顺着喷洒而出，落在了地板的裤子上。  
丸山隆平……

后穴骤然一空，失去支撑的他跪倒在地面，滑腻的液体顺着外翻的穴肉流淌而出，前后失禁的快感逼的他只能捂住脸，任由泪水流淌。  
丸山隆平把软掉的阴茎塞回裤子，拉上拉链。  
一脸满足的笑道：“哥哥很满足喔，接下来也希望yasu请多关照了。”  
“等会儿我让马内甲过来送裤子，yasu小心不要又被吃掉哦！”

他推开门走出去，安田章大抹了抹脸上的泪水，仍是吁吁的喘气。  
糟糕，这样乱搞……真的好开心。

拔兔：  
狂热粉丝（横安 【yara 脐橙 】

丸山隆平那张破嘴是不是开过光？  
安田气乎乎地坐在不属于他的床上，盘着腿一边抽烟一边忿忿的想着。  
再见到他，老子一定要把他的发际线再往上薅一点，他妈的。

昨天在酒吧里和自己的器大活好的前辈激情做完之后，那个拔吊无情的男人丢下他先行离开，安田倒不是怨他，毕竟那场酣畅淋漓的性爱里他也完全爽到了。  
马内甲来送裤子的时候倒还识趣，知道发生了什么却也没多问多看，嘱咐了一句回家路上小心之后就马上离开了。  
黏糊糊的内裤和外裤卷了卷扔进了垃圾桶，安田换上那条不太合身的牛仔裤也离开了酒吧。  
走在四下无人的巷子里，安田有些懊恼没有让司机等他。如果现在去马路上打车，要是被小报拍下来再写一些什么大热偶像深夜酒吧幽会女友之类莫须有的报道，大概自己的天灵盖都要被村上拍碎了。  
但是转念一想自己加下来能有三天短暂的假期，安田突然又释然了。  
他之前买的影碟一直没有机会看，好像画室里还有半张没画完的画，新买的吉他没来得及调音，仔细算下来也有一堆事需要他做。  
做爱他大概是不想了，丸山的家伙太大了，竟然直接把他操的尿了出来，想到刚才脱了力的感受，安田为了自己的身体决定吃素三天。

算了算了，反正离家也不远，夜里的夜风吹在身上也挺舒服的，安田打算这么直接走回去。  
可却没想到，马上就要走到巷子口的时候，他被一个陌生人从身后拉住，一步就要走进灯光里，他又被人拉回了黑暗中。  
不知道裹了什么的帕子捂上了口鼻，一个精壮的身躯贴在他的背上，安田挣扎了几下就失去了意识。

在醒来的时候安田发现自己身处在一个陌生的房间里，拉的厚厚的窗帘阻断了外界的光线，他此刻也无法分辨外面是白天还是夜晚。  
身上的衣服还好好的穿着，口袋里的钱包和手机也还在，行动没有被控制住，看起来应该不是绑架。  
安田醒来了以后没有移动，他不确定把他弄回来的人现在在不在屋子里，躺着仔细听了一会儿，房间里除了他自己的呼吸声应该没有第二个人。  
他摸出手里按亮屏幕，突然抖动的手机吓了他一跳，他庆幸自己没有打开音量的习惯，再看过去，有三条未读消息。  
村上，大仓和丸山都给他发了消息，安田点了稍后阅读。如果他还有命出去，他会想着回复的。  
借着屏幕微弱的灯光安田想看看窗户和门的位置，但是光亮照到墙上的时候，一张巨大的人脸又吓了他一跳。  
他凑过去仔细看了看，那是他自己的脸。后退间他又摸到了什么物件，拿过来一看，是他演唱会的周边玩偶，上面还系着写着他名字的手环。  
绑匪是自己的饭？安田脑子里蹦出了这个想法。

只不过没容他多想，房间的灯被打开了，安田惊恐的看过去，一个身材高挑的男人站在门口看着他。  
这下他看清了房间的全貌，同时也差点惊呼出声。  
宽敞的房间里贴满了他的海报，就连他刚出道是像素模糊的那系列也有，他的周边塞满了墙边的柜子，柜子旁还立着那把他唯一送出去过得签名吉他。  
安田再看过去，书桌上他的相片被保存在精致的相框里，相框前还散落着很多偷拍的照片。  
他和村上在地下车库里激吻，他和大仓从酒店后门走出来，还有一张是不久前拍到的，丸山搂着他的肩膀进入酒吧。  
这些足够毁掉他前程的照片零零散散的扔在那里竟然也厚厚一沓，他明明记得之前被狗仔拍的那些都被村上处理干净了。

男人站在门口看着安田，身上的扎染控T突然显得滑稽可笑，看不清的脸庞被盖在宽大边框的眼睛之下，有些乱糟糟的黑发又遮住了半张脸。  
现在安田知道了，这个宅男是他的狂热粉丝。  
“先生，你…”  
安田话还没有说完，男人就走到了床边翻身上床。接着他就被男人用力一拉，和男人近距离四目相对。  
“真的是安田君，天，真的是安田君。”  
安田有些惊讶的看着突然哭了出来的宅男没忍住翻了个白眼。  
所以你只是凭着背影很像就把人绑回来了吗？但是这么想着，安田还是拍着男人的后背安慰起来。  
总得让他冷静下来才能问点什么吧。

男人哭了一会儿就不哭了，拉着安田的手颤颤巍巍的说着自己对安田的爱和崇拜，语气慌乱就连措辞都变得前言不搭后语。  
“谢谢，谢谢。但是即使很感谢，也不能用这种方式来见我吧，这可是犯罪行为，你还是迷途知返吧。”  
“放我走吧，我不会报警的…”  
安田一边用话语安慰男人，一边巧妙的寻找着离开的机会。

“不行！”  
明明气氛已经缓和下来，男人却又突然变了脸。  
他从桌上抓起几张照片放在安田眼前，“我这里可是有安田君不雅的照片！和经纪人和金主还和自己的前辈，安田君和他们的照片我可是都有的！”  
把柄被人攥在手里的滋味实在不好受，安田想着如果自己能解决了最好，否则把经纪人和金主扯进来，难免不会被认为一无是处说不定被抛弃。  
“那你想怎么办？要钱吗？”  
“我不要钱！我不缺那些！”  
安田不否认，毕竟能买下自己签名吉他，看起来的确是够殷实。  
“那你想要什么？”  
男人听完突然涨红了脸，全然没了刚才威胁的气魄，支支吾吾了半天小声说着，“我想和安田君做一次…”  
“啊？这…”  
“安田君喜欢男人吧？我知道的！你和他们也做过对不对？”

事情怎么最后发展成这样，安田自己也想不明白。  
他泡在男人家的浴缸里，一边用自己代言的洗发液洗着头一边叹气。  
答应了狂热粉丝无理的要求，对方承诺只要做一次就再不纠缠他，也会把那些照片销毁，从此只做一个安静的粉丝。  
安田权衡了一下，最终同意了。  
反正都是自己惹的风流债，也理应自己处理。  
擦干了身体安田什么也没穿就走了出去，他透过客厅的窗户看到外面高悬的月亮叹了口气。  
这样的自己，也只该活在夜晚。

推开卧室的门，男人跪坐在床上，一副虔诚的样子。  
“喂，你不去洗个澡吗？”  
“不不不不不了…我之前洗过了。”看着不着片缕的安田，男人差点咬了舌头。  
安田走过去爬上了床，坐在男人对面。那个宽大的眼镜怎么看怎么碍眼，安田直接伸出手摘下他扔到一边。  
没有了本体的男人害羞的捂着脸，似乎不愿意让自己的样子吓到安田。  
但他还是晚了一步，安田看清了他的容貌，也真的吓到了。  
男人生的白皙，一双眼睛带着春水的柔情，尖翘的鼻尖让整张脸立体不少，最出彩的是那双红唇，看着就有让人想亲吻的欲望。  
“这不是长得挺漂亮得吗。”  
安田说完就身体力行的对准那张嘴唇吻了下去。

最开始的确有些不情不愿，但是真正做起来的时候安田又爱死了这个男人。  
不算粗壮的阴茎足够长度，龟头又翘，非常容易顶到敏感点。安田撅着屁股给男人口交，口到一半才想起什么似的，抬起头问。  
“你叫什么？”  
“横山裕…”  
“横山先生多大了？”  
“比你大了五岁…”  
“哦~那是哥哥呢，yokocho。”  
横山太过于害羞的样子激发了安田的小恶魔属性，他俏皮的喊着给横山起的昵称，又张口重新把肉棒含了进去。  
可能是这声yokocho起了作用，安田觉得嘴里的阴茎似乎胀大了一圈，翘起的龟头摩擦着上牙堂异常舒服，安田开始有些沉醉其中了。  
把散落在一侧的头发别在耳后，安田一边口交一边抬着眼睛看着横山的表情。后者用手捂住眼睛却又张开指缝看着安田，样子也有些可爱。  
一个深喉，捣弄着小嘴的肉棒被吸进喉头，安田还没来得及继续吞吐，一股腥膻的热流就顺着食道滑进了胃里。安田急忙退了出来，还是晚了，粘稠的精液顺着他的动作从嘴角流出，流到了前胸。  
这也太快了，难道还是个处男吗？  
安田不满的擦着嘴抬起头看了过去，横山憋的红红的脸和青涩的反应证实了他的想法。  
呜哇，还真是。怎么突然感觉有一阵罪恶感。

但是处男横山也没有扫了安田的兴致。和那三个情场老手比起来，安田总是被支配的一方，按着脑袋掐着腰被动的感受着对方带来的快感。  
横山看起来似乎很好欺负的样子，安田感慨着终于也能自己主导一次性爱了。  
安田把嘴里的精液吐到手上，就着精液直接插进了自己的后穴。刚才洗澡的时候他已经稍微扩张过了，再加上昨天晚上丸山已经把那里开发的想当足够，所以不消多会，吐着淫液的小穴就做好了接纳肉刃的准备。  
安田推着横山的肩膀把人推到，迈开腿跨坐在他身上，勃起的性器就甩在横山的眼前，他瞪大了眼睛看着自己心爱的偶像扶着自己的阴茎对准穴口，然后重重的坐了下去。

“唔…嗯…”  
肉棒插进小穴里的一瞬间，两个人都发出了舒服的喟叹声。  
“你还…嗯啊…真是有个好东西呢，yokocho。”  
安田感叹完，就迫不及待的扶着横山的腹部耸动着屁股上下动了起来。

眼前的春景让横山一下子无所适从。他心爱的云上之人此刻正活生生的在面前香汗淋漓的被他的肉棒操弄着，那些只出现过在他梦里的画面如今变成了现实。  
他还有些不可置信。  
可是那副好嗓子发出得浪叫声的确又不是骗人的，横山小心的摸了过去，细滑的皮肉感让他终于接受了这一切。

“啊啊啊啊！不要！啊啊太深了太深了！”  
刚才还毫无反应如同木偶的男人突然满血复活，双手掐在他的腰肢上一个顶胯，体内的阴茎就变换一个角度，肿胀的龟头重重研磨在他脆弱的敏感点上，直接把人插射了。  
安田的精液射在横山的身上变成催化剂，催动着横山更加用力。肉体与肉体拍打声变成了唯一的主曲，与之相配的和音里，有横山呢喃的爱语和安田的呻吟。

精液浇灌在安田的体内，横山不想从这个销魂窟里撤出来。他抱起安田变换了一个体位变成后入式，在不应期过后，又再次不知疲倦的抽插起来。  
安田背上还留着前几个男人烙下的痕迹，这刺激了横山，让他更加卖力。安田的脚趾都蜷缩起来，两只小手紧紧拽着床单，又是摇头又是哭泣。

直到村上震怒声音在电话那头想起来，安田才意识到自己本来心心念念的假期就在这个狂热粉丝没日没夜的操弄之下过完了。  
“你个小兔崽子这几天死哪去了，家里也没人，信息也不回，我跟大仓谁也找不着你，以为你出家去了！”  
“我住在朋友家里，信酱找我有事吗？”  
“什么朋友！你是不是又去鬼混了！明天要录节目你是不是忘了！还有你的新剧剧本看了吗？你能不能让我省省心啊！”  
安田装怂的跟村上又说了一会儿才勉强平息村上的怒火，他把横山家的地址编辑成短信发了过去，让村上之后来这里接他。

安田歪着身子靠在床头任由横山帮他按摩着腰，他抓起床头的烟盒点起一根烟，顺便骂了一句丸山。  
——yasu小心不要又被吃掉了哦。  
呵，岂止是吃掉了，简直是吃干抹净了好吗！

“我一会儿就走了，之后有节目录。”  
“哦…”  
横山虽然答应着，但是看起来一副失落的样子。  
“如你所愿，我的联系方式存到你手机里了，以后要做的话，我会找你。你答应我的照片应该…”  
“毁掉了毁掉了。”  
“那就好，我想你应该会保密的对吧。”  
“会的会的，yasu。”  
说完安田掐灭了烟，换上来的时候穿的那身衣服等着村上来接他。

圈圈：  
（all安 【群P】

事情没想到会进展得这么顺利……安田章大跟着村上信五进到颁奖的展厅时，心里还有些恍惚。到底是为什么会变成这个样子呢？性欲和金钱真的是好东西，可以把他捧到这个地步，他的音乐梦想好像已经被实现了。  
他提前三天知道自己是内定的获奖者，尽管网上和评委的投票还没有结束。

“喂，听到我刚才说什么了吗？”  
“唔……没……”村上信五翻个白眼把手里的文件夹压在在他的头顶。

“听好了，一会儿上去领奖的时候，离你那个事务所前辈远点，这家伙不是什么好人，小心吃亏。虽然说事务所……”那些絮絮叨叨的语言听不到耳朵里，安田章大还在走神，隐隐约约似乎听到村上信五又跟他说了些什么……  
“对不起。”摄像师端着机器砸到他的后脑，安田章大终于反过神。诶，Yoko？

“yasu——”文件夹忍了忍还是不能打散某人精心设计的小黄毛，村上信五叹了口气，指腹摩砂到他的唇角，轻声说道：“你跟丸山隆平被拍到这件事我可是知道的，有男朋友我也不会有什么反对，还是请你收敛一点，看清自己作为艺能人的身份。”  
“等会正是开机我不可能跟在你的旁边，走完流程记得去停车场找我。”

“叔叔……”

“在外面不要乱叫，万一被人抓住……”  
“停车场也不错嘛。”安田章大状若无意的划过某人的手指，笑道。  
村上信五看看手表，把人推出去：“好了，去找自己标签坐好吧。”  
没有拒绝，好像也没有反驳，他努努嘴，还没走几步就看到阴影挡在自己面前。

丸山隆平朝着村上信五笑了一下，拢过安田章大的肩膀："好久不见，怎么样？这种内定的奖项我一般都是很讨厌的，但是章ちゃん在这里，故事好像都变得有意思起来了呢。"  
“maru酱很厉害的，当然会……”  
“我哪里更厉害？说对了就放你过去。”  
“maru酱……”他有些为难的皱皱眉，垫脚说道：“不如……去停车场找我？”  
“村上君怎么办？”  
“我怎么会知道村上君的事情呢？”  
“逗你玩的，我们的位置可是被事务所安排到一起了喔！”像是想到了什么高兴的事情，丸山隆平转换了性格，满身都要洋溢出阳光的气息。  
刚才的阴冷，好像是幻觉呢……

当他站在舞台的正中央，念着准备好的词句，手里捧着水晶奖杯的时候，心里才终于有了些实感。他是为了音乐走到这一步的，可是他好像全然已经不在乎音乐了。相比之下……安田章大抬起头向着镜头露出温暖如春的笑容，侧脸看过坐在嘉宾席的金主，或许是晚上那一句“yasu叫的真好听。”更令人开心。  
大仓忠义为他递上花束，锦绣的蓝色花朵愈加印衬出别样的颜色。

“恭喜。”  
“谢谢，大仓君也出了不少力气。”  
“那么今天晚上……”  
“请去停车场等我一下好了。”

……

四个男人扎堆站在停车场的瞬间，敏锐的嗅觉就告诉他们到底是怎么一回事儿了、  
“诶……”  
“麻烦啊——”  
“是yasu的错吧。”  
“话说他不会打算直接跑路吧。”

"不会，看样子，那个女孩就是把。“  
安田章大抬起头，笑嘻嘻的说道：“糟糕，被发现了。”  
他作势把腿就要跑，立刻就被丸山隆平和大仓忠义拖到了车里。

……  
保姆车里，他们围坐在一起。

“不会很介意这种事情吗？”  
“没关系哦yasu，反正大家只要开心不就好了吗？

丸山隆平拽着他的肩膀，把他牢牢按在车座上，大仓忠义伸出手，任意的玩弄着他的胯间，笑道“怎么了？想要直接退出艺能圈吗？”  
他底下真空的地性器被摆弄在男人的手中，红色的肉头很快就冒了出来，挺翘的支撑起裙子的一角，像个小丘。“不，我只是找到了好像更加快乐的事情。”安田章大眨眨眼，就想要依贴到丸山的肩膀上，被人用文件夹直接扇在脸上。  
“意外啊，意外，章ちゃん来找我的时候，不是说要追求梦想吗？”  
“叔叔。”  
“哇，你竟然让yasu叫你叔叔！”  
“啪！”  
最开始的时候男人们好像还在为琐碎的话语纠结，时间久了，不知道什么时候，他就翘起屁股露出里面的嫩花，被大仓忠义的手指插弄起来。

Yoko格外喜欢吻他的嘴唇，偏过头来就与他接吻，他先是被手指挤压着后穴，扣弄在前列腺上，很快被玩射了一次，精液的味道弥漫在狭小的车室里，像是性爱开始的号角。  
先是丸山隆平压在他的屁股上，把勃起的肉柱直接捅了进去，他趴在横山裕的腿上，解开他的裤链。不顾及身后人的运作，囫囵将横山裕的肉棒塞在口中吞吐。

“嗯——”横山裕揉捏着他的耳垂，面上逐渐泛起红粉色的光晕。  
“哈————”小孩吸的他极爽，尤其是当着众人面，竟生出了异样的满足感想让他把肉棒更加的深入，最好，让yasu说不出话，这样的话，留下的记号的一定是他吧……  
丸山隆平看着安田章大吞吐的专心，好像没有收到他抽插的影响一般，随即恶劣的顶在花心处粗暴的研磨。深处遭受到插弄的触感弄得他终于忍不住想要抬头尖叫。  
偏生横山裕手上用力就把他压在了他的头发上，揉搓几下他金毛，看似温柔实则一点也没有手软，直接把圆头冲撞到他的喉咙中。  
“唔——唔唔——！！！”  
被堵住呼吸的滋味呛得他受不住，后穴里的东西也不甘示弱，他们二人就好像是莫名在较劲一般，折腾的他就只能张开腿承受。忽然后面好像被什么更加粗硕的东西顶了上来塞得满满的。

“yasu不会觉得羞耻吗？”丸山隆平笑着说道“难道一次性被这么多男人抱，yasu已经没有羞耻心了么？还是说……”

“只要是上过你的人，怎么做都是OK吗？”  
安田章大涨红了脸，却骤然被村上信五顶的向前，横山裕的肉棒顿时进到了喉咙的深处，他的牙齿刮蹭过肉柱，顿时上横山红了眼压着他的小嘴不管不顾起来。

“唔——唔——唔——”被强迫的滋味并不好受，他伸手就要去推阻，两边的男人拉着安田章大的手对着勃红的肉棒摩擦起来。

大仓忠义看着他一副难过的快要昏过去的模样，心里顿时就生出了异样的报复心理，拉着他的小手在胯间磨蹭，把那副难耐的表情当做了最高的配菜。”明明只要和我一个人就好，为什么呢？“  
好似孩童般的计较，村上信五压着那屁股操的痛快，穴肉忽然的绞紧。

白色的精液骤然从肉芽中喷薄而出，洒在横山裕的皮鞋上，安田只觉得眼冒金光，口中顿时涌上一股腥涩的苦味，呛得他的面颊憋得红紫。  
横山裕射完了，才舍得把半硬的肉棒拿出来，尚且残留着精液与口水的性器比划在安田章大的脸上留下各种痕迹。可惜安田章大只是咕嘟一声，将喉咙里的滋味咽下去，眼神因为急促的高潮，已经涣散。

“咳咳咳，咳咳咳。”横山裕玩够了，坐到一旁。大仓忠义立刻补位过去，就着那微张的小口，就把龟头怼着塞进去。口腔被迫作为性交的场所，留下涎水，脏乱的样子完完全全的像是被弄脏的玩偶。  
男人舔舔舌头，玩弄旧玩具似乎能为他带来更加特殊的快感。他半站着，把腰胯小幅急促的顶弄起来，也不在意身下人的感受。唇舌被激烈的摩擦弄得酸痛泛红，鼻子时不时就顶到大仓忠义的耻毛里，闻着那些奇怪的味道，安田忽然战栗起来。  
村上信五在穴肉里顶来顶去，看着旁人玩弄这孩子的模样，也是愈加的兴奋，熟练地操在花心上，惹得安田章大的屁股蹭在他的胯下运作。

“yasu还真是漂亮啊——”  
细白手掌的粗硕的肉根相辅相成，丸山隆平忽然涨红了脸，对准裙角掀起的腰窝喷射而出，精液划出弧度落在安田的后背上，也让丸山喘出瓮声。群交的爽快自然是好的。

“唔——唔——唔——”  
下巴被顶的好痛，似乎一时半会儿是合不上了。生理刺激夹杂着性快感，安田章大哭个不停，泪水混在在面庞上，似乎更加的淫乱。忽然身后的村上信五抵住了他的花心，将精种播撒在其中。  
被内射的触感带来了强烈的刺激，他昂起头，紧盯着眼前的人，好像奔溃般，眼角涨的红粉色。连射两次的肉芽蓬勃的震颤几下，却是挤不出东西。

空虚的感觉还未结束，又有一根肉棒穿梭者捅了进去。夹着男人的物什，他颤抖几下，射出了清明的水液。旁边的人看到安田章大淫荡的模样，笑出了声响。

他在这一夜，沦为了所有人的玩物。

最后当他被人从地上扶起的时候，面颊上还挂着干涸的精液。  
到底……为什么……会变成这样呢？  
可是，安田章大笑眯眯的倚靠在男人的怀里，这样真的好快乐。

至于白色的翅膀？  
在坠落人间的时候就折断了吧。

The end*


End file.
